Solo por ti
by Nyroge
Summary: Esta es la historia de Deidara, contado obviamente desde su punto de vista, y todo lo que piensa despues de conocer a Sasori... pesimo summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Todo esto comienza en una lúgubre cueva, en donde los criminales mas peligrosos viven en ella. Ahora mismo están manteniendo una reunión, en donde hablan de todas las cosas en general, los jinchuurikis, el orden, la limpieza, el compañerismo, etc.

Pero estos tipos , por muy malos o a veces crueles, tenían sentimientos, también se enojaban, hacían berrinches, reían (no necesariamente al matar), eran amistosos, se enojaban por trivialidades, eran graciosos, y, aunque lo quisieran ocultar, los Akatsukis, también…amaban.

Con este sentimiento, un guapo rubio, estaba muy lejos de escuchar esa reunión, aunque estuviera físicamente presente, sus pensamientos y su cabeza estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Deidara POV

Kuso, otra reunión mas, para repetir las misma cosas, ya me estoy aburriendo, pero será mejor que ponga cara de poner atención, o sino Pein, me regañara, y no ando de humor para soportar una reprimenda.

Supongo que habrá mas de alguno en mi misma situación, veamos… a ver Itachi esta mirando a Kisame, mientras que este pone atención al Lider, Zetsu esta meditando o durmiendo, vaya no se, Kakuzu esta contando dinero por debajo de la mesa, mmm… ese Kakuzu no se cansara de solo contar? Veamos Hidan, se esta haciendo cortes en un dedo, seguramente para ofrecerle un pequeño sacrificio de sangre, para ese estúpido dios. Veamos ese torpe de Tobi, esta haciendo un dibujo sobre la mesa, sin preocuparse de lo que diga el líder, Konan esta mirando a Pein de forma maternal, y…Sasori, rayos! Por que me cuesta tanto mirarlo, veamos. Comienzo a mirarlo de reojo, esta bastante atento a lo que el líder dice, al parecer no se da cuenta que lo observo… o si? Sasori de repente me mira extrañado, y me regala una sonrisa.

Kuso, mejor sonrio y me doy vuelta rápidamente, hace mucho tiempo que me esta sucediendo esto, al sentir su cercanía me pongo nervioso y solo hago estupideces, reirme como idiota es una de ellas.

Y no soy tonto, se exactamente lo que me esta pasando, pero me cuesta demasiado creerlo y es que estoy enamorado de mi Danna, desde el primer momento que pude verlo, fuera de esa marioneta claro. Y el recuerdo llega a mi.

Flash Back

Y ahí estaba yo frente a 3 tipos vestidos con unas túnicas negras de bordes rojos, y con una nube roja, bordada en la parte delantera de sus túnicas.

Venían a llevarme, ya que habían escuchado de mis explosiones. Me sentí halagado de saber que era conocido por mi explosiva arte, pero lo de llevarme no me había gustado tanto. Asi que hicimos un trato con el pelinegro, que consistía en que, si yo lo derrotaba, debía unirme a esa banda de criminales llamada Akatsuki. Acepte y pelee con todas mis fuerzas, pero perdi, asi que dejando mi orgullo atrás por un momento, tuve que cumplir con el trato, y me dispuse a ir a esa tal cueva, tal vez no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, y en el viaje a la cueva, me tome la molestia de observar a mis acompañantes.

El mas alto tenia la pel de un color azul, y el cabello alborotado del mismo color, en las mejillas tenia una especie de branquias, y una sonrisa de afilados dientes, realmente era un tiburón.

Luego dirigi mi vista al pelinegro, al cual había agarrado un enorme odio, este tenia el cabello liso, amarrado en una coleta baja, y de tez palida con unos cortes diagonales en unas mejillas, parecido a grandes ojeras, y los ojos color carmesí.

Y el tercero y ultimo, parecía mas viejo que los demás, era un hombre encorvado y viejo.

-Que miras mocoso- dijo el hombre encorvado, olvide decir que tenia una voz aspera.

- Etto.. nada, un- dije.

-Estamos llegando- dijo el pelinegro, cuando nos acercamos a una cueva, crei que iban a haber solo paredes rocosas, pero al entrar, me di cuenta de que era un lugar decorado elegantemente.

Ante mi se presentaron dos tipos, una tenia el cabello azulado, con una rosa blanca en su cabello, dijo llamarse Konan, y el otro, tenia el cabello anaranjado, y la cara llena de piercings, y los ojos tenían varios círculos dentro de ellos, dijo llamarse Pain, y serie mi líder.

Luego de que me presentara a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, y felicitara a Kisame,Itachi y Sasori por haberme traido ,luego despacho a los dos primeros, y me fue a indicar cual seria mi cuarto.

En el camino me iba diciendo las reglas, y todo lo demás, hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Era una pieza bastante grande, con las paredes pintadas de un color anaranjado, casi rojo, y unas cortinas amarillas palidas, con bordes rojos, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por ellas, dándole al cuarto una atmosfera de paz, luego mire que habían dos camas, separadas por un gran mueble que supuse seria el armario.

- Dos camas, un?- dije.

- Preparamos la segunda cama especialmente para ti.- dijo el líder.

- Pero como sabrían que entraría aquí,un?- dije sorprendido.

- La certeza de que perderías- dijo Itachi que pasaba por ahí. Iba lanzarme a golpearlo, pero el líder me detuvo con sus palabras.

- Muy bien, supongo que esta todo listo. Deidara en ese armario esta tu capa de Akatsuki, y la ropa que necesites- dijo, para agregar- Ah se me olvidaba, tu compañero desde ahora será Sasori, ya que ambos trabajan con arte. Bien, me retiro,- dijo para desaparecer por el pasillo.

El extraño hombre encorvado, entro a nuestra habitación, y me señalo que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando entre, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y puso el cerrojo.

Luego se coloco frente a mi, ya que me había acomodado en mi cama.

- Asi que tu seras mi compañer… eres hombre o mujer?- dijo de pronto.

- SOY HOMBRE, UN!- respondi molesto.

- Esta bien ,pero no grites tanto. Es que realmente parecías una muñequita- dijo soltando una risita.

- Bien, yo me llamo Deidara, un- dije tratando de desviar el tema.-

- Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori. Asi que tu seras mi compañero, eh? Tienes cara de ser alguien confiable.

- Eh?- es cierto que soy confiable,pero a que se referia?

- Supongo que como seremos compañeros, debemos empezar a conocernos mejor…- luego se alejo un poco de mi, y sentí que de su cuerpo venían sonidos metálicos, acaso estaba emparejado con un robot? De repente, el hombre se partio en dos, y salio de el un hermoso joven, de tez blanca, cabello rojo y hermosos ojos color miel, y una sonrisa hermosa, parecía de mi edad, quede embobado por un momento… era como un ángel, el ser mas hermoso que había visto…

- Te quedaras ahí mocoso…- aunque fuera un insulto, su verdadera voz, era encantadora.

-Etto… no, y por que me dices mocoso, un? Pareces de mi misma edad.- dije.

- Tengo 35 años, niñito- quede algo sorprendido.

- Como? Un-

- Soy una marioneta, solo esta parte de mi es humana, y me permite poder sentir crear chakra- dijo cuando se saco su túnica y me mostro un cuerpo de madera con un objeto incrustado en su pecho. Aun asi seguía siendo hermoso.

- Yo tengo 19, y trabajo con arcilla ,la cual, luego de moldearla con estas bocas, le doy forma, para hacerla explotar, ese es mi arte, hay veces en que agrando su tamaño- dije mostrándole mis manos, en donde estaban las bocas.

- Haces explotar tu arte?-

- Claro,un, El arte es una explosión- dije orgulloso.

- Estas en un error, el arte es algo eterno, que permanece en el tiempo, manteniendo su belleza- dijo bastante convencido.

- Como crees, el arte es efímero, un-

-Eterno-

-Efimero, un-

-Eterno-

- Efimero, un-

Fin Flash Back

Y asi seguimos peleando, hasta el dia de hoy, pero así lo conocí, y así me enamore de el, perdidamente de mi Sasori no Danna, y sin darme cuenta, todos en la reunión se estaba comenzando a parar para retirarse a sus quehaceres. Yo me pare y me dirigí a mi habitación, siguiendo a Sasori no Danna, cuando llegamos, me eche en mi cama, y el solo me envió una sonrisa, la verdad, me encanta recordar esta cosas, dije para quedarme dormido.


	2. Mas Recuerdos

Desperte a la madrugada, como a las 4, faltaban 3 horas para que todos se levantaran, asi que ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, comencé a recordar de nuevo, mientras me giraba para ver a ese ser que dormía en la otra cama, el ser por el que a veces no dormía, solo para mirar su rostro, como ahora.

Flash Back

Aun recuerdo que gracias a nuestros distintos puntos de vista del arte, nos peleábamos frecuentemente, y la pelea solo terminaba cuando Sasori comenzaba a manipularme como una marioneta con sus hilos, haciéndome que yo mismo me tapara la boca, y muchas veces su trato me hacia perder toda esperanza, en un comienzo nuestra relación de compañeros, era bastante buena ,pero al ir conociéndonos, conoci su verdadera personalidad y el la mia. Su personalidad la de un ser tranquilo, aislado, solitario, puntual en exceso, y a veces irritante. Ya que yo me encargaba de sacarlo de sus casillas, por que realmente amaba su lado fiero.

Pero parte de su personalidad era de que solo se preocupaba de si mismo, ya que llegue varias veces herido en misiones, y a el nunca le preocuparon mis heridas, la que mas me dolio fue la pelea con Gaara, en la que llegue sin un brazo, y Sasori solo se limito a regañarme por mi tardanza, ni siquiera se preocupo de mi brazo perdido, el que encontró Tobi, después de la muerte de Sasori, el golpe mas bajo que pude recibir, por lo que me asignaron al idiota de Tobi, que trataba de alegrarme con sus tonterías.

Pero el amor quizo darme otra esperanza, ya que dos semanas después de su muerte, mientras estábamos reunidos en el living, sin nada que hacer, oímos un extraño ruido, desde la puerta de la guarida.

Todos nos pusimos en posición para atacar, cuando vi a un pelirrojo cubierto solo por un pantalón, entrar a la guarida.

Los otros lo iban a atacar ya que no conocían la verdadera forma de Sasori, excepto Zetsu , Tobi, y yo, asi que los detuvimos, y el conto que había dejado una marioneta igual a el, ya que había logrado huir, pero tuvo que recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo, regreso.

Yo sin contenerme solo corri a abrazarlo, y este correspondió mi abrazo, desde ese dia nuestra antes horrible relación, se volcó, para dar paso a una relación mucho mejor, sin peleas, ni nada, ese fue el mejor regalo que al amor pudo hacerme.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando desperté demis pensamientos, mire la ventana, a la que los rayos de sol ya estaban llegando, y sin pensar, me levante y camine hacia la cama de Sasori aun dormido, observe toda su cara. Sus hermosas facciones, hasta topare con sus labios, que tantas veces quize probar, pero antes de llegar a ellos, me desvie a su frente, la que bese furtivamente, hasta que me sentí observado.

- Deidara, que haces?- pregunto curioso.

- EEEETOO… yo nada, un, es olo que, te… eh.. iba.. a avisar.. que.. etto… te levantaras , un…pero… etto… me cai y sin querer, un- dije separándome de el completamente rojo

- En serio?, por que parece que disfrutabas de ese ''tropezon''- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi seductoramente.

- Quue.. haces Danna, un….- dije caminando hacia atras, hasta caer en mi propia cama. Hasta que Sasori se puso sobre mi, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos y piernas. Comenzo a acercarse hacia mi, y yo solo cerre los ojos, hasta que sentí un suave peso en mis labios, era dulce, sensual, y supe que Sasori me estaba besando, estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, jamas pensé que sintiera lo mismo por mi, era maravilloso, y sin querer abri un poco la boca, para dejar pasar su lengua, para juntarla con la mia, en una exquisita danza, hasta que el oxigeno hizo presencia y nos separamos, yo totalmente rojo, y Sasori, solo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Mejor vistámonos, y vayamos a tomar desayuno- desayuno? Mire el reloj, y ya eran las 7 con diez minutos, me arregle, y todo lo demás, baje con mi Danna a desayunar, mas feliz que nunca.

Cuando llegamos, ya habían algunos ahí, menos Kakuzu, y el líder, estos llegaron al ultimo, ya estábamos todos comiendo cuando el líder hablo.

- Muy bien, creo que les debo informar sobre un gran suceso , y quisiera decirlo ahora que estamos todos juntos, bueno el punto es que… llegara un nuevo integrante a Akatsuki.

- Quuuee!- fue la expresión de todos.


	3. Una nueva integrante, un nuevo problema

Una nueva integrante, un nuevo problema.

-Muy bien, creo que les debo informar sobre un gran suceso , y quisiera decirlo ahora que estamos todos juntos, bueno el punto es que… llegara un nuevo integrante a Akatsuki.

-Quuuee!- fue la expresión de todos.

-Oigan, una nueva integrante, será muy bueno para esta oganizacion.

-UnA- dijo Hidan.

-No me digas que habrá otra mujer en la organización.- dijo Kakuzu- habrá mas costos.

-Pero yo tendre una acompañante, y no me sentiré tan sola- dijo Konan alegre.

-Pero si tienes a varios acompañantes- dijo Kisame.

-Me refiero a una acompañante mujer- explico Konan.

-Pero para eso tienes a la rubia- replico Hidan.

-Exacto… OYE! SOY HOMBRE,HUM.- dije muy enfadado.

-Callate ***** travesti- ya saben quien fue.

Callate Jashinista, hum!- le conteste.

-Bien, la integrante llegara en la tarde. Itachi, Kisame, ustedes deben ir a buscarla- dijo Pein, mirando a los nombrados, luego se dio media vuelta y agrego.- pasen a mi oficina después, para darles las indicaciones. Pueden retirarse!- dijo.

-Pein, aun no hemos terminado de desayunar- dijo Konan con una gotita en la cabeza.

Este solo se devolvió, como haciendo reversa, y termino su desayuno,para luego irse volando a su oficina.

Despues todos nos levantamos y yo fui a arreglar un poco….nuestra habitación, al llegar estire las frazadas hacia atrás, y ventile la habitación, abriendo las ventanas, para luego dejarme caer en un sillón que hace unos días mi Danna había traído, ante las protestas de Kakuzu.

En eso me acorde de ese suave beso de la mañana, ser que mi Danna… me corresponde? Tiene que serlo, pero prefiero confirmarlo.

En eso Sasori no Danna entra en la habitación, la mira atentamente, hasta encontrarse con mi mirada.

-Estare en el taller, tengo que terminar una marioneta, además he descubierto como hacerlas parecer mas reales, asi que me voy, solo venia a decírtelo- dijo para luego retirarse, pero mi voz lo detuvo.

-Que fue lo de la mañana? Porque lo hiciste?- dije esperando la respuesta que tanto anhelaba o al menos la reacción.

-Ese fue mi descubrimiento, necesitaba saber como se sentía, para trabajar en mis marionetas, y hacer sus labios mas reales, mi esperanza es que todo su cuerpo parezca real, aunque siga siendo de madera- dijo para retirarse, rompiendo todas las ilusiones que me había hecho.

-S…olo… por….eso, …Danna….-la voz apenas me salía, y lo único que quise, fue llorar , y ya lo estaba haciendo, no era un llanto como los otros, en donde uno gime de dolor, era el verdadero llanto, de ese que no te deja ni siquiera quejarte, por que ahí estaba yo, con los ojos abierto, la cabeza agachada, y las lagrimas que brotaban como si nada de mis ojos.

-DEIDARA-SEMPAIIIII!- grito Tobi, pero esta vez no le hice caso, y creo que noto mi llanto, porque me abrazo, y yo ni siquiera se lo impedi.

-Sempai, que le pasa?-

-…-

-Si no se lo quiere decir a Tobi, no importa, pero Tobi esta muy preocupado- dijo con su voz infantil, pero mas preocupada.

-Me…du…ele… el estomago- menti, para que no se sintiera tan mal, luego observe a Tobi, que supuse que me miraba, ya que estaba con su mascara frente a mi, sin decir nada, es probable que se haya dado cuenta de la mentira, pero…

-AHORA VUELVO SEMPAI!- dijo echándose a correr. Escuche unos ruidos en la cocina, y luego escuche unos pasos que venían rapidos hacia mi habitación. Y Luego Tobi frente a mi con una taza y unas hojas en el.

-Tobi le preparo esta agua de hierbas, para su dolor de estomago.- dije el enmascarado acercándome la taza. Yo la tome y la observe.

-ja…ja..!- en serio la inocencia de Tobi, me causo mucha gracia, y logro sacarme de la pena.

-Por que se rie, Sempai… digame para que Tobi también se ria.- dijo Tobi.

-ajajjajsjasjajs… nada… no… nada. Jejejeje- dije cuando la risa, comenzó a cesar.

Le di un sorbo a mi te de hierbas, hasta luego acabármelo todo, y aunque fuera para el dolor de estomago, me hizo sentirme mucho mejor.

-Gracias…Tobi- no pensé que el tonto Tobi, que siempre me irrita, fuera sacarme de esta pena tan rápido.

-waaaaaa, Sempai agradeció a Tobi…..- dijo quedando asombrado, luego se fue gritando por el pasillo:- DEIDARA SEMPAI LE DIJO GRACIAS A TOBI, DEIDARA SEMPAI LE DIJO GRACIAS A TOBI, TOBI ES UN BUEN !-

-Maldita sea **** Tobi, no me dejas escuchar ni mis propios pensamiento- dijo Hidan desde su habitación.

Yo solo pude sonreir, mientras me paraba a dejar mi taza de te, a la cocina, y luego ordenar el resto de la habitación, cuando termine, me acosté en mi cama, mientras el calido sol, me acaricia el rostro, provocando que me quedara dormido, no se cuantas horas habre dormido, y es cierto que me desperté mucho mas temprano que el resto, pero no tenia ganas de despertar, ese dolor volvia a mi pecho, y no sabia si reir, de lo patético que fui, o llorar, asi que segui durmiendo, hasta que…

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI! LA CHICA NUEVA LLEGOOOOOOOOO!- dijo Tobi, provocando que una vena a punto de estallar apareciera en mi frente.

-Tobi…- dije con voz tétrica, provocando en el enmascarado un temblor.

-Gomen ne… Tobi es un buen chico- dijo retrocediendo. Mientras yo sacaba arcilla de mis bolsillos.

-KATSU!- dije

Una explosión, y un Tobi inconsciente yacia en el suelo, me levante, y me dirigi al comedor, donde se veian a todos los Akatsukis rodeando en un circulo, al parecer a la nueva integrante, me uni a ellos, y la observe, era una chica joven, de cabello largo , verde limón, y ojos de igual color, tez trigueña, alta, y tal vez de unos 26 años. Luego Pein-sama hablo.

-Ella es Midori Akemiyo, tiene 26 años, y es de la aldea de Suna- asi que de la misma aldea que Sasori eh?- se especializa en usar filosas armas de combate, y crea remolinos de viento y arena, para confundir a sus enemigos.

Asi que de la misma aldea de Sasori no Danna, posiblemente la conozca, asi que lo busco con la mirada, hasta que lo encuentro…

-Pero que pasa!-


End file.
